Together
by MissLouder
Summary: [taito] Estar juntos a veces era complicado, o tal vez no. Colección de drabbles/Shonen ai.
1. Pesadillas

_**T** ítulo: _Pesadillas.

 _ **S** inopsis_: Taichi no puede dormir. Drabble.

* * *

[ **T** aichi x **Y** amato]

 _Pesadillas_

.

.

 **D** esperté de golpe en la penumbra del dormitorio, empapado en sudor frío y un gemido que se agitaba en mis labios. La penumbra lo absorbía todo, por lo que acostumbrarme a ella me llevó varios minutos. Suspiré, cansado.

Ladeé la cabeza y encontré el cuerpo de Yamato, tendido a mi lado con los ojos sutilmente abiertos. Tenía ojeras que manchaban su pálida piel, y su mirada denotaba preocupación. Alzó la mano y, en la oscuridad, sentí sus dedos rozar mi rostro.

—¿Otra vez? —murmuró.

Asentí y respiré hondo.

—Estabas hablando. En sueños. —dijo él.

Eso significaba que lo había despertado.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

Yamato negó calmadamente la cabeza y la recostó en mi hombro. Su peso era ligero, pero fui consolado por el ancla que hizo su presencia. El olor a canela que desprende de él, me embalsa.

—Duérmete otro rato más. —susurró Yamato—. Todavía falta una hora y media para que suene el despertador.

Asentí, cerrando los ojos y fingí dormirme. Cuando los volví a abrir un par de minutos más tarde, solté un largo suspiro. El sueño huía de mi alcance. Yamato suspiró también y ladeé la cabeza para toparme la encantada mirada azul que seguía en vela.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, molesto. Dándome vuelta en la cama que él tuvo que apartarse. Era desconsiderado, porque desde que empezaron mis episodios con las pesadillas, Yamato había optado por obligarme a quedarme a su lado pese a mis quejas. Ambos estábamos agotados, pero ninguno lo decía en voz alta.

A pesar de mi delatante tono, Yamato se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en los labios sin prisa, barriendo mi mente esos segundos dejándome el sabor a café.

—Yo tampoco tengo sueño —insinuó, abrazándome por la espalda escondiendo el rostro detrás de mi clavícula. Deslizó las manos bajo mi camisa, rozando mis pectorales con sus dulces dedos.

Una sonrisa dio forma a mis labios, y me di vuelta para atraparlo mejor. Faltando una hora para que el despertador nos anunciara el comienzo del día; desnudé a Yamato como un arte sencillo y me perdí en el pecado de su cuerpo.

—Quizás esto nos haga dormir —dije, travieso.

Me sonrió, y me besó de vuelta.

—No tendremos tanta suerte.

 **FIN**


	2. Entre bares y otras cosas - Parte 1

**_S_** _inopsis_ : [AU] Era un enamorado fantasma que iba cada noche a verlo cantar. Taichi!Centric/TaitoUnilateral.

 ** _N_** _otas_ : Algo corto y sencillo que se me acaba de ocurrir.

* * *

 **E** ntre bares y otras cosas

 _Parte 1._

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a música llenaba en el bar, ensordeciendo a los que incluso intentaban pensar. Él lo ve allí, de pie y con un micrófono delante de su boca; en aquel trono de luces y sonido. Entregando su voz al público y cautivar sus corazones. Tenía una sonrisa que guardaba un secreto, era fácil y practicada, con una ligera oscuridad que podía adivinarse. Sus ojos eran seductores, también el grosor de sus labios. Sus rubios cabellos se humedecen con el sudor, sacudiéndolo que podían aletear sobre su frente.

Era un personaje de belleza angelical, que cantaba de amores rotos y libertinajes. Tendía a enamorar todo lo que atrapaba en el arco de sus ojos azules. Lo envolvía y lo galanteaba, hasta crear una red de pensamientos sobre latidos que bailan en son a otro.

Solía frecuentar esos establecimientos para verlo y disfrutar de aquella música que le hacía olvidar los problemas que arrastraba en el día y lo derrumbaban en la noche. Le gustaba esconderse en el rincón de la barra, oír un par de canciones y luego irse a lidiar con lo que restaba de su vida. Le gustaba entrar y salir sin ser visto, coronándose con el enfático nombre del fantasma que paseaba en las sombras para visitar a los vivos. Nunca se quedaba para el final, pero si llegaba a su inicio y atrapar cuando la primera canción empieza a flotar en el bar.

Podía ver como el público lo ama. A la banda, pero él era el centro. Su novia, una dulce pelirroja de ojos esperanzados, lo aplaudía con estertores. Ella se escondía detrás de un rubor, él le sonreía. Empezaba dedicándole una mirada, luego su voz.

Era un tierno cuadro, si se estudiaba con atención. Sonrió al ver ese ambiente, apoyando la mejilla en la palma y perderse en el momento de la canción tan terriblemente conmovedora que parecía tener vida. Era su favorita y le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Una letra que hablaba de mundos ficticios y niños luchando contra la crueldad de su imaginación. Mascotas de formas extrañas que los salvaban del encierro y la frialdad de un hospital.

 _No es locura pensar que cada quien tenía un monstruo como ángel guardián._

Taichi amaba esa parte, más por el espejismo y el sentimiento que venía hacia él. Encerrado en su propia cabeza plagada de lamentos y remordimientos. Inventando realidades y amigos imaginarios para suplantarlo. Y más aún, ¿quién era el verdadero ángel?

Sólo aquel rubio le regresaba algunas gotas de coraje, y hacerlo pensar en los errores que le entorpecían los pies, después de su tercer vaso de whisky.

El bartender le ofreció otro trago que aceptó con evidente gusto, lanzando su mirada al escenario donde había una pausa para la siguiente canción. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió unos ojos sobre él, azules e indiferentes. Parpadeó, atónito. Para darse cuenta más tarde que ya estaba demasiado ebrio. Una ilusión, obviamente. Demasiada multitud y gritos, para ser un centro de atención. Sin embargo, si lo era o no, alzó su bebida riendo con la gracia de un honor. Una sonrisa veló sus labios, diciéndole te amo por un lado y agradeciéndole por otro.

—Gracias por rescatarme de la muerte cada día.

Consumió todo el líquido de su vaso, con la excitación empezando a nacer en sus venas y que explotaba en sus mejillas mientras oía el estribillo final.

No pasó dos segundos cuando el reloj marcó la hora de irse.

Lo aceptó, enfundándose en su abrigo barato y de segunda mano. Sacó su dinero, pero el bartender ya le tomaba de la casa y no le dejó pagar. Le preguntó si volverá, y le dijo que sí. Se había dado cuenta de su fijación por el vocalista, ofreciéndole algunos datos. Lo rechazó sutilmente y negó con la cabeza. No quería saber quién es, eso rompería el ensueño del hechizo que lo tenía atrapado. Con su nombre era suficiente, y era porque lo ovacionaban a cada momento.

Taichi temía indagar. No había nada más atrayente que lo prohibido y lo misterioso. Le gustaba saberse enamorado de ese chico por simple apariencia y encanto en la voz. Lo demás era innecesario.

Sonrió una última vez, despidiéndose de aquel amor imposible que visitaba cada noche como fiel amante, para finalmente abrirse paso a las calles y a las estrellas.

La bruma de la niebla lo acogió como un bebé y, como costumbre, dejó que le consumiera hasta desaparecer en ella.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales_ : La segunda parte será la de Yamato.


	3. Entre bares y otras cosas - Parte 2

**_S_** _inopsis_ : Está al final de la barra, donde las luces no pueden alcanzarlo y su rostro se difusa entre las sombras. Yamato se odia a sí mismo por tener el deseo de saber quién es. Yamato!Centric.

 ** _N_** _otas_ : La versión de Yamato. Este me quedó un poco más largo.

* * *

 **E** ntre bares y otras cosas

 ** _P_** _arte 2_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A** hí estaba otra vez, al fondo del bar con una postura relajada, donde las luces no pueden alcanzarlo y su rostro se difusa entre las sombras. Una arruga atravesó su rostro y terminó por deformar el lienzo transparente de su frente, aun cuando la canción se desplazaba fuera de su garganta. Yamato no podía concentrarse, si bien su voz recitaba estrofas practicadas, sus pensamientos estaban más allá. Mucho más allá.

Su atención se quemaba en aquella figura que le alzaba una copa y le regalaba una sonrisa irónica, como si tuviera un secreto en los labios.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Seducirlo? ¿Provocarlo? _¿Quién rayos eres?_

Demasiadas preguntas asaltaban su mente, arrugando su conciencia. Más aún con la pregunta de enfática tilde de por qué sencillamente no lo podía dejar pasar. Siempre que se paraba en el escenario, y los focos cegaban todo el lugar, su mirada automáticamente caía a ese punto. Buscando aquellos ojos que no podía descifrar el color, pero que podía imaginarlo.

Quizás era una advertencia. El modo en como ese chico, tal vez de su edad, se relamía los labios y le hacía olvidar un segundo el curso que debían seguir los dedos sobre el instrumento. Ignorarlo sería sencillo, y le irritaba verse imposibilitado. Todo podría ser por el arraigado hilo enmarañado de su propia consciencia. No sabía quién era. Aparecía de la nada. Desaparecía como el polvo.

 _"No sabes quién soy_ —pensó—. _No me mires como si me conocieras, como si supieras algo de mí"._

Su corazón temblaba, con las palabras calando como ácido. Respiró hondo, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire y le recordaran su lugar. Se distrajo en el público, sintiendo el apoyo en forma de chillidos que le calientan la sangre. Sonrió con gracia, y sentía la respuesta.

La presentación se desvaneció con el eco de su propia voz, elevando la emoción para el momento en que decidió detener los giros de su mente y, con una expresión triunfal, podía dirigir de nuevo la vista a ese lugar. El resultado le encogió el estómago, pero que tampoco le extrañaba: Ya no estaba.

Quiso enojarse por ello. Tenía un río de emociones arrastrando a otras. Algo dentro seguía sacudiéndose y reconoció la serpentina curiosidad que quería cortar de tajo. En su mente se listaron los eventos que suscitaban tantas raíces; siempre estaba en el mismo sitio, siempre bebía lo mismo. Parecía un hombre de costumbres. Le penetraba con la mirada como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, como si pudiese adivinar lo que su mente ocultaba.

Al estar en un escenario con un público que escasea, sueles memorizar ciertos sitios donde tener que arrojar la mirada. Aprendías a reconocer a los clientes fijos, a los admiradores, a los trabajadores, al dueño del local que le mira lobunamente. Se convertían casi en familia, y a pesar de tener casi cuatro meses presentándose en el Hugh lune, no sabía quién era ese joven que siempre se sentaba en aquel rincón.

Había hablado con el bartender, cuidando sus preguntas y consiguió pocas respuestas. Obtuvieron el nombre por el uso de una tarjeta de crédito gastada, y de allí lo demás solo era sombras. Nadie sabía quién era. Parecía un personaje que no existiera.

Sólo un nombre, un mísero nombre; _Taichi_.

Seguía yendo a verle cantar, fijando sus ojos con esa maldita sonrisa que le despertaba todas las terminaciones y le encendía los pómulos al rojo vivo. También movía los labios, hablándole. Diciéndole palabras que él no podía encontrar. Yamato estuvo a punto de detener su propia presentación para preguntarle qué diablos quería decirle. El porqué siempre llegaba para verlo salir, y nunca se quedaba para verlo bajar.

Era un ser escurridizo. No podía atraparlo, era como el agua entre sus dedos.

Se acostumbró a su presencia, a ese brillo que giraba en las pupilas, a la seducción de un trago bajando por la garganta. Empezó a gustarle ese misterio, a subirse y no encontrarlo, pero cerrar sus ojos para esperar. Abrirlos con elegancia después de varios segundos y encontrarlo más allá. Una aparición.

Le miraba con complicidad y él le respondía. Se dio cuenta que sus conciertos ahora eran para él. Se enamoró de un fantasma.

A veces los ojos hermosos y expresivos brillaban con alegría; otras, el dolor los apagaba y se llenaba de recuerdos rotos. Yamato quiso decirle que eran iguales, que lo conocía sin hacerlo. Aquel joven le sonrió como siempre esa noche, y cuando le habló, lo entendió. _Y le asustó…_

—¿Qué tanto ves en ese rincón? —había preguntado Sora una noche, sentada a su lado.

—No lo sé —mintió, jugando con las cuerdas de su bajo.

—Allí nunca hay alguien.

Yamato observó aquella silla vacía, con ojos tristes.

—Lo sé.

Recordó su canción de monstruos imaginarios que protegían a niños inocentes de sus propias pesadillas. Se preguntaba si él tenía la misma locura metida en la piel. No le importaba que no fuera real, sólo quería seguir viéndole.

Sin embargo, su mayor temor se hizo realidad. Aquel joven no volvió más. Puf. Dejó de ir al bar, a sus conciertos y sólo el recuerdo de un nombre fue lo que quedó en su mente. Solo imágenes grabadas bajo su propia imaginación y obstinación.

—Él estaba allí. —decía.

 _¿Quién, Yamato?_

Las siguientes noches fueron vacías y monótonas. A veces creía que lo veía entre la multitud, entre las sombras y corría a perseguir sólo espejismos de su fantasía agrietada. Todo lo que pasaba era pobre e inadecuado. En la conformidad de su almohada, las lágrimas abrasaban sus mejillas y una nube de desilusión nublaba su corazón.

Se enamoró de alguien que no existía. Aun cuando su fama trascendió, su banda se elevó en las listas de _oricon_ y sus conciertos fueron renombre; sintió que perdió algo valioso aquella noche en el bar. Podía recordar lo que aquellos labios recitaron y él no pudo responder.

Desde entonces, sus canciones empezaron a hablar de un amor ficticio, de dos estrellas gemelas separadas, sentimientos nacidos de la nada y que nunca lograron acercarse. Alguien que pidió ayuda y no pudo ser asistido.

 _Un ángel que dejó de proteger._

Aun cuando volvía al bar y, se sentaba en el mismo lugar, el sentimiento venía a él. Las mismas palabras que recitaba entre sueños y que juró que diría en voz alta.

—Déjame encontrarte —dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Si crees que te salvé la vida, ven a la salvar la mía.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales:_ Debería decir algo, pero no sé jaja. Me gustó hacer esto. Hay un trasfondo con la letra de la canción que hace referencia del ángel. Veamos quiénes se dan cuenta.


End file.
